A New Life
by Chienna
Summary: Kagome was sent into Naruto world and she feels really happy with her new family, but it goes wrong with her new little brothers that are competing to get her very attention.
1. Prologue

**I couldn't help to write this story. Furthemore, I already asked the permission of the owner of the original story. Somehow, this story will not be the same as her story. Thank you.**

**Please enjoy.. :D**

**Naruto and Inuyasha is not mine.**

* * *

"The jewel has been destroyed." Kagome said. "I had no reason to stay in this world." She continued as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"I will send you back." Midoriko smiled sadly at Kagome. She knows too well about Kagome and what she had been thorugh, but.. "I will give you something."

"Something?" Kagome was curious now. She had already told Midoriko that she has no wish to fulfill.

"Yes.."

A bright light engulfed the both of them as Kagome closed her blue eyes.

* * *

In a certain house, there was a loud scream emitted from a woman that didn't reach the neighbors. The sweats began to form and were trailing down her cheeks. She couldn't move nor scream. She was tired; this pain consumed all her energy and _chakra_. There are no one with her and she had to through this pain alone.

She tried to push the baby out.

"Huh..._Huh_.." She was exhausted.

Her gasps were loud that she didn't even heard a door was opened.

"Oh no." A delicate voice entered Mikoto's ears as she looked up to see a girl was holding her hand and asked her to push the baby out. She couldn't think anymore, but she did what she was told to.

Time passed by and she didn't even notice her baby already came out. A baby boy.

The girl that she assumed was five wanted to give the baby to her, but her conscious slipped away.

* * *

"Kagome!" Her new mother, Uchiha Mikoto, was calling her. Kagome quickly went to the bedroom where her new mother was. Her smile widened when she was asked to carry the baby in Mikoto's arms.

Kagome was adopted to this Uchiha family. Mikoto asked Kagome to stay at her house to repay her kindness. Fugaku that acknowledge this allowed Kagome to stay with them _after_ Mikoto persuaded him. Fugaku only talks to her when he needed to. Kagome knew what he did that.

Well. She _is_ a stranger to them and she would gain their trust.

Kagome looked down when a small, soft hand touched her cheek.

Uchiha Itachi.

Kagome grinned widely and pinched the chubby cheeks of her new brother.

Maybe this new life is nott so bad...

* * *

**Please tell me what do you guys think! Compliments/comments are recommended. :D**

**Thank you! Sorry for the grammar. Please tell me where the errors so I can correct and rewrite it. :D  
**


	2. Uncomfortable

**Please enjoy this chapter II!**

**Naruto and Inuyasha is not mine. Sorry if there are a lot of OOC in character.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Uncomfortable**

"Nee-chan." **T**H**UD**! **TH**U**D**!

A familiar voice called Kagome from the other side of the door as Kagome slowly woke up from her sleep. Her body felt sore from the training, but dragged her legs to the door. She opened it and saw a small figure. The coal eyes looked at her face intensely.

"What's wrong, Itachi?" Kagome knelt down to see him better as she patted his head lightly. She still feel sleepy and couldn't see clearly her little brother's face.

"I could not sleep."

Kagome blinked her eyes. His reason was same as last night. She _really_ wanted to sleep with him, but... "Itachi-" Kagome's eyes widened when his arms wrapped her neck as he softly nuzzled his face on it. Kagome shivered when she felt his hot breath on her neck but ignored it as if it was causes by the cold air.

Kagome mentally sigh and brought her three years old brother to her small bed. After those two lay down, Itachi's arms went to her waist and wrapped it there. Kagome smiled as she got herself into comfortable position and fell asleep after that.

She didn't even feel the hand that slowly trailing her cheek, nose and lips.

* * *

Kagome yawned and continued to eat the food that Mikoto cooked.

"How is your training, Kagome?" Fugaku's eyes sharply looked at her.

"It was great, Otou-sama." Kagome replied and saw her mother's small smile.

"Good then." Fugaku closed his eyes as he slowly drank the hot tea in front of him. "So, you would go again today, I presume."

Kagome nodded, "Yes."

"Alright then."

The breakfast was once again engulfed with comfortable silence.

* * *

"Take good care of yourself and don't get sick." Mikoto said strictly. Fugaku had already gone to work and the only left was she and his son, Itachi.

Kagome smiled widely, "I only go for a week. Don't worry too much, Okaa-sama." She giggled and saw Itachi come to send her away.

"Don't get hurt, nee-chan." Itachi said.

"I'm not promise_ that_." She laughed quietly and knelt down. "Sleep well, 'kay?" Kagome was afraid that he would search her if he couldn't asleep because she couldn't be there for him. Not always.

Itachi nodded and didn't say anything, but he did something unexpected that shocked both her and Mikoto. He kissed _her_. He kissed her cheek. Well, it's not weird if children did that, but **_he_** never did that before to her or to his mom, Mikoto.

Mikoto felt weird with Itachi's behavior towards Kagome: it started two weeks ago, after Kagome entered Ninja's training. '_No, I must not jump to the conclusion_.'

Kagome regained her composure and stood up from her previous position. "Okay then, ja-ne!"

Mikoto was about to walk away when Itachi called her. "Can I read history books that you have?"

Well, _this_ also was unexpected.

Kagome once said to her about Itachi's intelligent and his interest in books, but **_history_** books-?

Mikoto shook away her uneasiness.

* * *

**I would say thank you for those who reviews/favourite/reviews!**

Mistress of Katana : I already updated it! :D Hope you happy. Please comment about it. HAHA.

Guest : I will try! Thanks! :)

ANIMEMANGALUV3R : You asked me about the pairing, right? I can't say about it yet 'cause I haven't think about it. HAHA. I will try to think the pairing. Thanks for your review.

fanfiction4ever12 : Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chappie. :D

Chibi-Clar : Please love it more. HAHAHA. XD Anyway, thanks for the review.

DarkRose224 : I hope I will not give up in this story. I will try to do that. :D

SilverSun : Already! Thanks for the review! :D

Kimori Takahashi : Thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Please tell me what do you guys think! Compliments/comments/suggestions are recommended. :D**

**Thank you! Sorry for the **grammar**. Please tell me where the errors so I can correct and rewrite it. :D**

**Please Review~**

**It makes me happy.. :D**


	3. A Promise

Please enjoy this chapter!

Naruto and Inuyasha is obviously not mine. Sorry if there are a lot of OOC in characters.

Please forgive me for the long waiting - it's not_ that_ long, right? HAHAHA. Forgive me if this story disturb your mind.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : A Promise**

* * *

Kagome was resting under the shady tree after having a spar with her friend. She closed her blue eyes and tried to empty her mind from everything. She just came back from her mission a few days ago and really felt exhausted, but she had to be strong for Uchiha clan and her new family sake.

'_Empty your mind.. Empty and empty..'_ Kagome thought as she unconsciously clenched her hands.

Rumors about Itachi's intelligence was spreading over their clan and other clans like a wildfire. He _is_ a prodigy. She never felt envy towards him, it just she wanted to be strong enough to protect him. He _is_ her brother.

Kagome's train of thought was cut when something - a hand - touched her cheek softly as if the person thought she was sleeping. Her body slightly flinched at first but she regained her composure instantly and continued to act sleeping.

'_Wh-?_' Kagome checked the chakra of the person. '_Itachi.. What he's doing here?_' Kagome thought he has practice with his friends to attend, but now he was _here_, caressing her cheek. She didn't mind it at all, she felt a lot comfortable. '_Maybe the practice was cancelled and he was worried about me?_'

"I know you're awake, nee-chan." His voice woke her up from pondering.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and grinned widely at Itachi. Her acting is bad! "Sorry, it just... Nothing." Kagome sighed and stood up. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she looked into these coal eyes of his.

"I want to have a spar with you."

Kagome's eyes widened. She first hesitated, but she thinks about its benefit. "Okay then."

Then, they started to clash with each other with their kunais.

* * *

"..."

The house was quiet with only two person in it.

"What are you doing, nee-chan?"

A small voice entered Kagome's ears from behind. Kagome could felt Itachi's warm body behind her and he maybe looked at her work. "I'm writing and want to improve my skill. I must really focus in this, Itachi." Kagome said, hoping Itachi wouldn't interrupted her mind to focus on and _only_ her work, especially writing. The ink and the brush just enough to make her felt annoying.

"I want to play."

When she heard what he just said, a feeling engulfed her - guilty as her hands stopped itself. Slowly, she turned around and their eyes instantly locked. Kagome brought her hand to Itachi's head and patted it softly. "Gomene."

She wanted to spend her time with him, but she had a lot of work. The work must be sent tomorrow. It means that she _had_ to finish it tonight but still, she doesn't him to feel lonely just because she can't spent her time with him. She's there with him and yet it felt as if she wasn't there.

Her heart ached when Itachi nodded as his eyes looked down. She closed their distance and her hands fell onto his body. She could felt his body went stiff by the sudden hug, but it soon faded away as time passed by. She lightly embraced him. The moon's light fell onto their figures through the window as if wanted to comfort them.

Itachi's eyes widened when he felt his shoulder slightly wet. He then realized that _Kagome_ was crying and her tears fell into his shoulder through his cloth. He replied the hug as he closed his eyes.

"Gomene.." Kagome's body was shaking as she apologized. She felt Itachi's arms that wrapped around her body tightened as if trying to shut her up.

They've been in that position for a few minutes as Kagome rid her tears from her cheeks. When she felt she was already fine, she pulled away from Itachi's arms. Itachi's lips opened a bit and let out a light gasp when he saw Kagome's face - her cheeks flushed from the crying, her tears were slightly there and her face was just a breath away from his.

"I promise.." Her voice pulled him away from his awe. ".. that I will spend _more_ time with you." Kagome's hand reach his cheek and caressing it, "Well, if I have time.." Her pink mouth curved upward into a small smile.

Kagome felt better when she saw Itachi's coal eyes brightened. His hand moved to her hand that was laying on his cheek as he nodded.

'_I will hold onto that promise_.'

The moon and the stars that hanging around it become the witnesses of their little - big promise.

People said that promise must be fulfill. Kagome didn't know what will happened in the near future. Well, we _can't_ predict the what will happened, but in the near future she would have to change her promise, especially when someone new will entered their little family.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this chapter/ my story!

I would like to say thank you to :

**Guest, ANIMANGALUV3R, Kimori Takahashi, 15Silversun XD, Guest, Mistress of Katana, fredisagirl, chibi-Clar, Lady Lucirnaga, Otaku-ka-ren, DarkRose224, Darkshadowrose2, hateme101, erica, himeko63 and SapphireFox9.**

Thanks for the reviews that you guys gave to me. Thanks also for spending your time to read my story and to write the review. Even it was short one, it still make me happy. :)

Not only for the reviewers but my appreciation also go to those whose favorite and follow this story. Thank you very much guys!

And I also want to say sorry for the late update, *bow 90 degrees* It just I will have exams next week so I had to study _a lot_ and the exam somehow will show what I will become in the near future. Please, don't blame on me for the late update, blame the_ exams_. XD . Do you understand what I'm trying to say? It means, I will not update for a while. Please forgive me!

I really feel tired this week. TvT

I'm trying to update when I have time. That's my promise! :P

**To :  
**

**Guest** : Okay! :) Wehehe.. - I don't know what to say. (-_-) Just to say thank. XD

**ANIMEMANGALUV3R** : I've updated. LOL! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Kimori Takahashi** :

Thanks for your suggestion! About Sasuke, I will do it - the jealousy part. ;D because I already had that in mind for a while. About your other suggestion about Kagome and Itachi, I will think about it because I have other idea than that for the future chapters. BTW thanks for your nice suggestions. :DD

**15Silversun XD** : HaHa. Thanks for waiting!

**Guest** : Adorable? Yeah, I love little Itachi. HAHAHA he's just too cute. XD Thanks for the review, whoever it was. XD

**Mistress of Darkness Katana** : Giddy? LOL. Really?! HAHAHA. XD Thanks for the review!

**fredisagirl** : Thanks. I will try to make good chapters as the story goes on. :D

**chibi-Clar** :

The books is what make Itachi know about their clan past - all that about Madara and Hashirama and everything that had to do with their clan! XD LOL. Anyway, Thanks for the compliment. XD

**Lady Lucirnaga** : I'll try to keep it up. :D Please give me energy! LOL!

**Otaku-ka-ren **:

Ohh. You hope _they_ will be pairing? Maybe they will. :P Haha. Please, don't be mad. About the pairing, I still not confirm or decide the pairing. Well, I will think about it later on as the chapters increase. :D Maybe there will be harem. Hehe.

**DarkRose224** :

I could felt my tears came out when I read your review! The compliment just gave a great impact to my heart. HAHAHAHAHA. Thanks for that. I hope you are not upset after me updating. :D LOL. I felt the energy and the idea that I think all this time is worth it. LOL!

**Darkshadowrose2** : Thank you for the review! It will getting good soon.. :3

**hateme101** : Update! Update! XD

** erica** : HAHA. They are totally cute!

**himeko63** : Sasuke might be appeared in the later chapter. Maybe lahh.. HAHAHA! :D

**SapphireFox9** :

Can I know the name of the fanfic? I wish to read it. :D I want to say thank you so, so much for the compliment that you just gave me. I hope you are satisfied with this chapter and please don't crippled yourself because if you do, I will not update LOL. XD

...

I know that it happened so suddenly and I have a..

Question! : Do you think that this chapter is great? Do you..? Please be honest to me. XD

**Please review to share any thought that you have and don't be afraid.**

**Forgive for my mistakes/errors/ grammar. I wish you would tell where are the errors so I can rewrite it. :D**

**Could you please answer my question? HAHAHA. XD**

**Thank you.**


	4. Happy

Hello there, guys! I'm so sorry, but I had already informed you 'bout my exams. My exams will ended soon. :D YAY! but I will face a real one soon at 3/11. So, it means I have to focus more on studying. The next exams will determine my future; on what course I will take in university. I really hope I'll get into a course that I will like. :D

Ok, I stop. XD Sorry for those long explanation. Hope you guys still with me!

Disclaimer : Inuyasha and Naruto are totally and obviously not mine!

* * *

Chapter Four : Happy

"_**Really**_?"

Mikoto that was looking at Kagome's big eyes chuckled softly. "You don't believe it?"

"I-I believe it!" Kagome replied as her smile widened. "Am I the first person that know about this?"

A nod from Mikoto answered her question. A few minutes ago, her mother called her and asked her to sit in front of her. Then, her mother told her something that makes her heart beats fast and she could feel happiness crept into her heart - they will get a new member in this family! She will have to tell everyone about this!

'_Itachi and father must be happy if he knew about this_.' Kagome giggled as she thought about it. The more she thought about the baby in her mother womb, the more she felt happy.

Kagome gasped lightly. "Okaa-sama, can I tell Itachi when he arrive?" Kagome pleaded silently as she looked at her mother's eyes. Kagome's eyes widened slightly when she looked they were hesitation and worry in her eyes. '_Why?_'

"Yes, you can." Her mother smiled at her, but it seemed force.

Her heart felt uneasy, but she pushed it away as the happiness once again filled her heart.

* * *

"What is it, nee-chan?"

Itachi was curious of why her sister quickly came into his room after he finished shower and said that she has a great news to tell him. Her face was shining and she smile _a lot_. He wondered what this good, great news she want to tell him about.

"Come, sit beside me." Kagome gestured at the empty space beside her on the bed. Itachi instantly went to her sister and sat next to her, and slightly facing her. "Do you like children, Itachi?"

The question makes Itachi's body slightly stiff but it went unnoticed by his sister. "What do you mean?" His mind was studying of this question, her face, his mother's belly. '.. **_No_** ..' His mind was already blank. He knew what this news she was going to tell him. He already knew judging by her and his mother's bright faces.

".. I-" He _couldn't_ say it.

"Well, Okaa-sama said to me that she's pregnant!" Kagome said with slightly loud voice as she didn't notice that Itachi's body had already stiff and his coal eyes were blank. "It means that we will have a new family member! A baby!" Kagome continued as she gripped Itachi's hands. "Do you think the baby is a boy or girl?" Kagome asked Itachi that was silent.

Her eyes fell onto Itachi's face that was covering with his long bangs. " I-I don't know.." His voice was deep and .. _blank_?

Kagome's eyes were widened when Itachi's hands that were on hers tightened. Then, suddenly he stood up and went to the door and opened it without saying any word. "I-Itachi?" Kagome called him. It just all of the sudden. ' _Why makes he act this way?_ '

"I want to go to sleep." He said with his back facing her. "Goodnight." With that, he closed the door and leaved Kagome in bewilderment.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"I-I don't know what makes him acted like that."

Mikoto looked at Kagome's guilty face. "I know, I know." Mikoto patted Kagome's back, hoping that the gesture could rid her worries. "Just act normal toward him tomorrow, okay?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"There's nothing to worry about. Maybe he just tired and needed time to rest." Mikoto reassured Kagome that was curious of why she said that. She knew that this will going to happen.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Okay then."

_'Maybe I'm too happy and didn't thought about Itachi's tiredness. I'm being selfish and Itachi is still **five** years old. I'm such a fool.'_

* * *

The breakfast was filled with their parent's talk about the new baby.

Kagome silently looked at her little brother that sat in front of her and was eating silently. He was acting like nothing had happened yesterday. She wanted to act normal, but she felt really awkward.

Why?!

Kagome's hands clenched as she continued to look at Itachi's face. When Itachi's gaze went up to look at her, she quickly adverted her gaze to her talking mother. '_Why do I feel like I am the guilty one here?_' She asked herself and after she sure that felt Itachi's gaze was gone, she quickly looked at her bowl and begin to eat.

* * *

"Maybe because I didn't play with him yesterday and that was why he mad at me..?" Kagome wondered to herself. "B-But!-"

"Nee-Chan.."

Kagome quickly regained her composure as she looked at her brother. "What is it?" Kagome coldly replied his call. '_Get a grip, Kagome! Stop this childish act_'

A silence engulfed them for a moment.

"..."

"...Nothing." He said bluntly.

Kagome was shocked at his short replied. Kagome instantly looked back... and Itachi had already gone.

"Wha-?"

Kagome was really confused. She didn't get it. She _couldn't_ get it. Her mind felt dizzy.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for those who are favorite and alert this story! My special thanks for :

**Otaku-ka-ren, ANIMEMANGALUV3R, Silversun XD, Guest, MissWhatEver207, KT, Joker2113, DarkRose224, fredisagirl, Julia N SnowMiko, Mistress of Darkness Katana, Band Whore Named Olober, Kagome Pairing, hateme101, Darkshadowrose2, CresentWolf 1 and guest !**

Thanks a lot guys!  


I couldn't reply all of your reviews because I really, really didn't have time. I just have enough time to publish this chapter. :D

**Review please... :D**


	5. Worst

Hello there, guys! I'm still alive! My exams has ended and I've got my result. Well, some subjects are improved and some are still the same, but I'm proud though. I'm getting better in Physics! YAHOOO!

WOW! This story has reached 100 followers and almost 80 favorite. Keep it up, guys! XD

THANKS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Well, if you all notice that this story is familiar/same like to a certain story, then you're right. Just getting inspired and I changed it a lot. :D

FYI, **Kagome is nine** years old and **Itachi's five** years old. :D

Disclaimer : Inuyasha and Naruto are, totally and obviously, not mine!

* * *

**Chapter Five : Worst**

_"This world won't satisfied us."_

* * *

Kagome thought that things will be better if she just let it be, but how wrong she was.

It just makes it worst!

The atmosphere between her and Itachi were tense enough to not be noticed by others - they both didn't talk to each other and not held each other gazes. A few nights before, Kagome was being called by Fugaku. The talk between them was one sided.

"The people have been talking about the two of you." Kagome looked at her Otou-sama that was sitting in front of her. His eyes were on her.

She had expected this to happen. The rumors were spreading. It was about she and Itachi. Some people said that she was jealous of Itachi and won't even talk to him and some said that she was abusing Itachi and tried to kill him because he's the prodigy and _perfect_.

"Kagome!" The loud, sharp voice of her father caused Kagome's body to jump slightly. Her eyes went to his form but quickly moved it to her trembling hands. She clenched her hands to stop the shaking but it won't. It wouldn't stop.

"...I- I don't... know." Oh no. She was stuttering! Really, she didn't know what happened between she and Itachi.

"What do you mean by that?" She tried to find the answer for that question, but her mind- "Look at me." Kagome instantly looked at him. "I want the two of you to stop this childish game immediately."

Fugaku's eyes were darker than usual. He was angry to her. He's never been this angry towards her before. Well, he was sometimes ignoring her presence as if she didn't even there, but she knew it by his eyes. He loves her.

"You have humiliated me and this family."

Kagome's eyes widened. Her heart. It hurts. So **badly**. Her trembling hand went toward her heart that was covered by her cloth. She bit her lower lip. Kagome _fought _the tears that wanted to come out because she knew that it will makes things worse. Then she realized she was alone. Her father left her alone.

He hates her.

She stood up and walked out from the room, her gaze was unconsciously locked with Itachi's. As soon as she realized who it was, she instantly turned her gaze away. She increased her pace and went to her room, ignored the pain look on Itachi's face and the pity look of Mikoto.

"She will be alright." Mikoto soothed the still unborn baby when she felt kicks on her stomach.

Then, she looked at Itachi that didn't move from his spot. She wondered, what was going on in her son's mind.

* * *

**..XXX..**

* * *

Kagome hesitated to open the door when the soft knocks had stopped because she already knew who was on the other side by checking their chakra. She raised her gaze and locked it with the eyes that she have been avoid to meet. Even though she didn't say it aloud and they didn't talk to each other for about a month now, she missed him - to talk with him, to have spars with him, play with him and share new things with him.

_But..._

Maybe she deserved this all - the suffering, the sorrow, the sadness, and the loneliness. She deserved it.

She's the worst sister ever She wondered how Souta could pretend to like her.

She has humiliated her family - No! His family.

"Can I come in?"

Kagome nodded and let Itachi entered.

'_Please let this ends._'

Whatever she did to Itachi that makes them like this, please forgive her and fixed their bonds.

She couldn't hold it anymore. Her tears fell onto the cloth that her brother was wearing. The arms that wrapped around her tighten as her sobbing became louder but it was muffled by his cloth.

"..I-I-I'm .. sorry.."

This was the day that Itachi admitted that he's an idiot, egoist and not perfect like the rumors had said. He should really happy because his plan was working - his sister apologizing to him. But it felt - No, totally wrong.

She was hurting, crying and_ broken_... because of him.

It was _his_ fault.

It was _his_ fault.

It was _his_ fault.

It was his _father'_s fault.

It was his _father_'s fault.

It was his _mother_'s fault.

It was his _mother_'s fault.

It was the **_baby_**'s fault.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Thanks for those who are favorite and alert this story! My special thanks for :

**dizzydani666, geekend, BloodyAyame23, Applejax XD, DarkRose224, Infinities Lover, patrick the almighty observer, Julia N SnowMiko, SilverSun XD, hateme101, Guest, Guest, MissWhatEver207, Otaku-ka-ren, xXCrossoverLoverXx.  
**

Thanks for your love and support guys!  


I couldn't reply all of your reviews because I really, really didn't have time. I just have enough time to publish this chapter.

And yes, Itachi is jealous! and Sasuke will appeared soon. XD Maybe lahhh...

At 9:00 P.M yesterday ('cause this already 12:44 a.m ) I watched **ANNABELLE** with my sister and brother. in cinema Watch it, okay?! It's worth it. :D

**Review please... :D**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you'd tell me where is wrong. :)**

**Thank you.**


	6. Just an Ordinary Day

Hello, guys!

It's been a while, isn't it? :D

Disclaimer : Naruto and Inuyasha are not mine.

FYI, Kagome is 10 years old, Itachi is 5 years old. Many of viewers said that Shisui and Itachi age difference is around 3-4 years, I'd use 4 years. :D, So Shisui is 9 Years old.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Just an Ordinary Day (was edited)  
**

* * *

Kagome let out a relief sigh as she sat in front of the door that was widely opened. She quietly looked at the blue sky.

It felt likes just a second ago she cried on Itachi and apologized to him. But, that moment happened six months ago. Huh. Time passed by so quickly. Kagome could still remember his eyes that was filled with sadness and something that she couldn't recognize because it gone as soon as it came. Her burden had gone just a little, but she was still thankful for that. But, she still occupied with the unfamiliar gaze in Itachi's eyes that day.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Kagome jumped a bit when the familiar voice whispered into her ears. If her father looked at this, she would be mad at because letting her guard down even you're in your own house.

Kagome turned around to face her friend and her eyes locked with an amusement dark eyes.

"You're scaring me, Shisui!" Kagome kept her voice down, afraid that her mother would heard- "Did you sneak-!"

"Of course not." Shisui quickly cut her. "Didn't you heard I called your name a moment ago?" Shisui sat himself beside her and looked at her face intensely that it makes Kagome blushed.

"N-No!" Kagome stuttered as she mentally slapped herself for showing these weakness to Shisui.

She didn't know why, but she'd easily fluster in front this boy that was younger - well, just younger one year - than her. They've been friends like forever and he was matured and seemed older than her - if you didn't know their age - and he also taller than her!

"Don't you miss me at all?" This question makes Kagome shocked and her blush got deeper every second.

"I- I do..." Kagome looked on her lap. Yes, he missed her since he went to a rank A mission. Without him, she and Itachi would be in tense atmosphere and without him, she wouldn't laugh at the training field and anywhere outside the house.

"Pffft-"

Kagome quickly looked up to see her friend's face. "Did you just laugh?" Kagome narrowed her eyes as she caught the slightest curve of his lips.

"No." He quickly replied.

They stared at each other until a voice broke their staring competition.

"Okay, okay. Let's drink a bit." Mikoto slowly sat in front of the children as smiled at the cute sight of it. Soon, someone will join them. Soon..

"Thank you, Okaa-san." Kagome smiled widely as she took a cup of tea and sipped it slowly. Her smile soon wiped off when she noticed Shisui stared at nothing on the floor. "What's wrong, Shisui?"

When Shisui heard Kagome's voice, he snapped out of his thought. "Nothing." Shisui smiled almost apologetically, "Where's Itachi?" Shisui asked as he looked around to search for his buddy.

"Itachi go out for practice and Kagome's here because I asked her to." Mikoto said as she rubbed softly her big stomach. Shisui looked at the stomach for a while with a knowing look and he was oblivious of Kagome that was watching his every move.

"Excuse me, I want to meet Itachi and have a talk with him."

"Okay then." Mikoto and Kagome smiled at Shisui.

"I'll see you around, Kagome." He winked at her as she pouted.

With that, Shisui stood up and gone in a flash in a thin air.

* * *

"You know, Shisui-"

"I know." Itachi cut her as he passed her to enter his room and a second after that Kagome followed after him.

Kagome didn't meant to ask that question as soon as he finished his dinner, but she couldn't help it. Curiosity got her and she wanted to assure that Shisui really meet him.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that Shisui have met you." Kagome pouted lightly as Itachi turned around to face her.

"Did Shisui told you something?"

Kagome slowly went to Itachi's bed and sat there. "No. Nothing." Kagome notice that Itachi's body was slightly tense. "Why?"

"...Nothing.." Itachi shook his head. "Can I sleep with you?"

Itachi's question surprised Kagome. It's been a while since Itachi had slept with her. It just there was a wall between them that separated them and cause this tense atmosphere to show up suddenly. She needed to find the causes of that. While she find it, she can cure the bond between them. She didn't want her new brother to look at their bond that was ready to be cut. Furthermore, Itachi didn't and won't tell her why and what had caused him to be so cold with her. Is it because she wasn't there when he needed or is it because something else?

"Yes, you can." Kagome smiled widely and she could see the light in Itachi's coal eyes for a while before it gone.

Itachi slowly went toward her and after a blink, he was in front of her and suddenly he engulfed her in a hug. Warm hug. Somehow, it felt sad and lonely.

'_Why...?_'

* * *

"Why do you think I know the reason of why he act that way?"

"Because you're closer to him than me right now."

Shisui raised his eyebrows as he makes his way toward her and sat on the grass near her. Kagome really knew where to find him. Shisui got panic when he saw Kagome came to him with flush face and heavy pants. He thought that something big happened, but his worry instantly disappeared when he saw Kagome's wide grin.

Shisui sighed loudly and Kagome heard it.

"Old man." Kagome puffed. Shisui chuckled lightly. Kagome couldn't help but felt calm when heard his chuckle.

"You're older than me, Kagome nee-chan." Shisui smirked at her as he looked at her red cheeks.

"Only a year!" Kagome fought back. "You have an old face." Kagome looked away from her friend's face.

Shisui's eyes were widened when he heard Kagome commented about his face. "Okay then." Shisui raised his hands in surrender. "I give up."

Kagome grinned, "Yes, I win!"

"Okay then." Kagome frowned when she looked Shisui stood up and stretched his body. "Let's go home. It's already dark and I had to go somewhere." Shisui patted Kagome's shoulder. "Sorry, Kagome nee-chan." Shisui winked at her as he gone in a blink.

"W-Wait!"

Kagome walked away in annoyance.

"He changed the subject so quickly and makes me forget about my real objective." Kagome let out a sigh. "He's good in this avoid thing."

* * *

**Author's Note** :

Please, don't be mad! My life have been busy lately so I didn't have time to write, but here I am, posting a new chapter ;) Right now, I'm still have exam to face at. Maybe some of you wonder why I have so many exams although I had through one before. It is because, this is my last exam and this exam is what my future depends on. Next year, I'll be 18 and I had to decide which path I'd had to go to make my life better.

But, because of you all, I spent my free time to write this chapter. :D

My exam will be finished at 27/11/2014 and that day I have Engineering Drawing test that I totally dislike.

Anyway, I want to give my thanks to those who's favourite/follow this pathetic story :

**Kimori Takahashi**, **hateme101**, **Guest**, **Fluffy an Youko Girl**, **Silversun XD**, **Otaku-ka-ren**, **DarkRose224**, **Guest**,** xXCrossoverLoverXx**, **Infinities Lover**, **Joker2113**, **Darkshadowrose2**, **rossyln67**, **geekend**, **guest**, **crispybacon**, **toMAToehead**, **Ronan**, **Applejax XD**, **ClaraS**, **Pam**, **guest**, **ChessyBagels63**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **FlamingCatDemon13**, **Chibi-Clar** and **D**.

Thanks guys. I really love you and am really appreciated it. :D

to **chibi-Clar** : Kagome is five years older than him and that makes Kagome 10 years old and Itachi's 5 years old. :D

to **Kimori Takahashi** : Maybe she will become more distant to the family. Maybe lahhh. XD

**...**

Hope you love this chapter. And, don't too confuse of their ages. if you guys have a question, ask me. I'll not bite people. :D

Please Review, Thank you so much.


	7. It's Wrong

Hey there! I'm not dead yet!

Disclaimer : Naruto and Inuyasha are not mine! Sorry if there are OOC!

* * *

**Chapter 7 : It's Wrong**

**"..."**

"It's good to see that you're happy than usual."

Kagome's grin became wider as Shisui sat beside her on her bed in her bedroom. Shisui just arrived a few minutes ago while she caressing her mother's, Mikoto, big stomach. Kagome's face brightened than usual, she smiles a lot and always skipped her training and spars. He knew the reason of it and why Itachi's mood was getting worse each day. Kagome was that oblivious.

"Yes, it's really good." Kagome said. Kagome's smile faltered a bit when she saw Shisui's face became serious all of the sudden.

"I'm happy for you, but you could at least think about... Itachi." Shisui said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"What do you meant by that?" Kagome blinked a few times, didn't get what he meant. "I do think about him. He's my little brother." Kagome's voice raised a bit.

"You think about him?" Shisui raised his eyebrows. "I think you're not. You're thinking of another person - a baby at this moment, this whole month." Shisui kept his voice in low tone.

"What do you know about me?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as her face was getting redder. She was mad. Of course she was. Shisui came here and suddenly said that she didn't even thought about Itachi.

"What do you know about Itachi this whole month?" Shisui retorted back.

"...He's...fine?"

"You're oblivious than I thought you would." Shisui sighed heavily as he made his way toward the door, "Pay attention to him and be there for him."

With that, Kagome was left alone with a little dejected.

It happened again - this stupid problem.

* * *

She didn't know what to do - What she should do because everytime she wanted to go to Itachi, he purposely avoiding her and ignoring her. She was paying attention to him, but he was the one that avoiding her. When she tried to catch his gaze, his eyes instantly went cold and looked away as if she didn't even exist. Then, a few days after this avoiding thing, Mikoto went to Kagome's room and talked to her about it.

_"I don't even know what his problem is." Kagome could feel her tears trailing down her cheeks. "Why?" She sobbed softly. "I do nothing wrong."_

_"You just have to be there for him even it was a while." Mikoto began to talk. She didn't know that Itachi could be like this - begging for Kagome's attention while he was pretending outside, wearing his stoic mask._

_"Shisui told me that too." Kagome raised her head to look at her mother's face. "I do give Itachi that and I have tried until now, but he is the one that-"_

_"What did you mostly do before this happened, Kagome?" Mikoto cut in before Kagome could finish her talk._

_Kagome blinked for a few times, "What do you mean?" Kagome was confused. Of course she spent her time with them - her family. "With you - my family?" She didn't even know if that was the correct answer and... What it had to do with this problem between her and Itachi?_

_"Be more specific."_

_Mikoto's sigh filled the quiet room._

_"...With you?"_

_"And that is why he act that way." Mikoto let out a small yet sad smile._

_"Wha- Why?" Kagome's eyes widened. "And of course I will do that because you will soon-"_

_"Just spend more of your time with him before something happened."_

Kagome was snapped out of her thought when something sharp cut hit her arm. Yes, she was on the training groud and somehow went to training with her fellow friends. Actually, she searched for her precious brother that was avoiding her. She wanted to spend time with him. She did spend time with him and she even slept with him before this problem came out. So, what makes this problem rise again?

She looked at her arm and sighed quietly. She noticed a kunai was laying on the grass with slightly her blood coated it sharp point.

"Are you alright?" Kagome raised her head and instanly her eyes locked with black eyes. Kagome's gaze slowly went to the boy's silver hair. It reminded her of someone.

'_Inuyasha.._'

"Miss?" The boy's face turned worry when she didn't reply his question.

"I-I'm okay!" Kagome answered.

"I'm sorry." The boy slightly bow his head. "I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident." He continued.

"It's okay."

"I'll treat it." The boy's hands went to her injured and slightly bloodied arm. "It's deeper than I imagined it would be." The boy's voice was slightly muffled because of the mask over his lower-half of his face.

"It's okay. I can do it." Kagome quickly retreated her arm. "I-I have to do something. B-bye." She was such an idiot! How can she be flustered easily.

"But-"

Before the boy could say another word, she's already gone in a thin air. The boy's eyes narrowed as he stared at his hands that had touched her soft and warm skin. He could still feel the softness of her arm.

* * *

"W-what happened to you?"

Itachi that just went out from the bathroom heard his mother's voice. Then, he quietly hid himself in the shadow as he listened to the conversation. He could still remembered the shock when he saw no one with his mother in the house when he arrived home from the training ground. He thought that Kagome would be there with Mikoto with her wide grin and hands caressed his mother's big stomach. But, she wasn't there.

But, even she wasn't there, she still wouldn't spend her time with him like she promised she would. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"It's nothing." Kagome said as she ignored her mother and her father's heavy gaze. "A boy accidentally cut me."

"Weren't you searching for Itachi?" Mikoto asked.

Itachi's eyes widened.

"Yes and I didn't found him. My friends asked me to train with them and I did, for a while." Kagome replied as she went to the sink and washed the long cut on her arm. "Then, a kunai suddenly - accidently cut my arm and.. It was a small cut." Kagome said and went to find bandage for her arm.

Itachi's eyes softened when he knew why Kagome wasn't with his mother today. Without making a sound, he went to his bedroom and thought about the long cut on Kagome's arm. He wanted to listen to their conversation to know who did that, but he knew that if he stays there for a long time, Kagome would notice his presence. He didn't want that. Itachi closed his coal eyes.

He was a bad boy.

He _had_ to do this.

He wanted to make more distance between them..

..So that he wouldn't want her attention _too_ much than he should,

..So that he wouldn't hate his new brother that soon would come out,

He _should_ hate her.

Maybe he should hate her from the start where the time she promised to be there for him. Yes, she kept her promise. She was always there - in his mind, in his dreams and everywhere he went. She's always there, but it was hard to hate her and that was why he wanted to keep this way. To keep this distance between them.

He was angry when everyone, including Shisui and his mother, assumed that Kagome didn't keep her promise and didn't spend time with him.

Maybe he should talk about this to his mother.

Yes, he would have to talk to her tomorrow.

Just him and his mother.

* * *

Itachi quietly stared at his mother's big stomach and Mikoto caught him staring. She couldn't do anything with his jealousy toward this innocent unborn baby. She afraid that he would hate or maybe despise this baby. The only one that could get rid of his feeling was Kagome. Only she could do it.

Only when Mikoto talk was when Itachi broke his staring. "You know you couldn't be like this forever, right Itachi?"

Itachi shut his eyes, "Yes, I know."

"Then, you should give up this stuborness of yours and say what you want from her." Mikoto sighed, "She don't even know why you're being like this."

"...What I want from her?" Itachi raised his head and his coal eyes instantly locked with Mikoto's.

A feeling of uncomfortable seeped into Mikoto's heart. Maybe she should check her words before let it out. Her words could meant anything in his mind. But he's only a five years old child! Well, he's a prodigy after all.

Itachi somehow could feel his mother's heart beat - it was beating fast. She knew what he wanted from Kagome. "I just want her attention. That's all."

"Itachi." Mikoto inhaled the air slowly, "Don't involved this unborn baby in this problem. He's innocent." Mikoto said.

When Itachi gave no response, Mikoto stood up and left the room. He couldn't even speak much like he thought he would be.

It's better that way. Right?

* * *

Kagome was panic. Yes, she was. Although she was standing outside her mother's room with Itachi, she was still panic. Not long after that, Fugaku arrived and asked her the situation while Itachi just stood there quietly with his eyes staring at room that filled with their mother's cries. Fugaku quickly entered the room and soon after that, a very delicate voice echoed through the room.

A big smile adorned Kagome's face as she quickly went to her parents with Itachi followed after her.

A sleeping baby was laying in Fugaku's arms and Mikoto's face was trailing with sweats. Although she was tired of pushing the baby out, she was happy that she was still alive to watch her children grown up. She was just worried and she was glad that Kagome and Itachi were there when she felt it. Suddenly, she remembered that when Itachi was born, Kagome was there with her.

"It's a baby boy!" Kagome said as she looked at Fugaku.

Fugaku nodded and turned his gaze to Mikoto, "What name should we give to him?"

Mikoto raised her fingers and caressing the baby's face. "Sasuke. Yes, that name would fit him."

From afar, Itachi smiled at his family's moment and then a question invaded his thought. What would happened in his life after this baby was born?

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes you happy. :) My life have been busy lately with drama. Forgive me for my grammar or any mistakes. :D

Thanks to :

**newbieone**, **Unknown Girl**, **fredisagirl**, **guest**, **Julia N SnowMiko**, **ClaraS**, **Pam**, **dxlmao**, **Silversun XD**, **Yohanzzon**, **Kimori Takahashi**, **guest**, **rossalyn67**, **xXxOtAkU-444xXx**, **hateme101**, **Otaku-ka-ren**, **dizzydani666**, **Infinitites Lover** and **guest**!

.. for the reviews. And For those whose **favorite**/**follow** this story, thanks guys! I don't know what would happen to this bad story. I thought that this story is really bad and I hope that I could delete it.

Reviews' Replied :

to **Otaku-ka-ren** : Thanks! My exams have finished and now left is to wait for it result to come out in March 2015. I'm so nervous even though I just have to wait. XD

to **hateme101** : Ohh. Where is it? I don't know. XD Are you confused with the time? I hope you reread it again because I have replaced with the new one. Just hope that I could know where my mistakes is. BTW, thank you. Please tell me if you confuse again. :D

to **Kimori Takahashi** : Yeah, I wondered that too. XD Anyway, thanks for the review!

to **dxlmao** : He'll find out eventually right? XD I think he would love her tenfold! XD

to **Julia N SnowMiko** : TvT I don't have time to write and I've been through much lately. I just needed some time to right the wrong. The drama in my life is longer than I thought it would be.

to **fredisagirl** : You like the tension?! REALLY?! I thought that most people would hate it. XD Anyway, it's great that you like it. Well, enjoy this chapter and hope that you enjoy the tension in this chapter. XD

Well, Thanks everyone. Hope you'll share thoughts/comments about this chapter. :D

Love, Chienna!


	8. My Fault

Hey there! I'm not dead yet!

Disclaimer : Naruto and Inuyasha are not mine! Sorry if there are OOC!

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**

"Itachi."

The soft voice cut his train of thought as he searched where the voice came from and when he found it, his eyes instantly locked with his sister's. In her delicate arms was a baby that was sleeping as his hand unconsciously held onto Kagome's clothe. Itachi moved his gaze from the baby and nodded at Kagome telling her that he was listening.

"Could you please send him to the crib?" Kagome sheepishly grinned as she waited for the answer from him.

"Where do you want to go?" Itachi asked as he stretched his arms in the air for Kagome to put the baby in it.

"To take a bath." Kagome said bluntly and put the baby in Itachi's arms. "Thank you." Kagome smiled as she made her way to her room. "I will be back as soon as I can!"

Itachi stared at her figure that was slowly fading away. He stayed there for a while and then looked at the baby that was smiling a bit in his sleep. Itachi walked to the crib to put the baby and the silence of the house slightly annoyed him. His mother was sleeping because of her tired body after the birth of Sasuke and his father was going out for duty not long before Kagome asked him to put the baby to the crib.

Before Itachi could take his hand away from the baby's fragile body, a small hand gripped his softly as if prevent him from going away. Itachi was surprised but soon he regained his composure. He stayed for a while as he looked intensely at the baby's face. He suddenly remembered the conversation between him and his mother.

"... Sasuke..." Itachi slowly said the name of the baby.

The baby then mumbled something in his sleep that Itachi couldn't understand. A small smile made its way toward Itachi's lips.

**~X~X~**

Kagome went to the crib, at where Itachi would be, to inform him about Sasuke's milk and she stopped her legs as she saw the event that was occurring in front of her very eyes. Kagome quickly retreated to her room as she silently giggled at what she was sawing a moment ago.

Itachi was smiling at Sasuke! She was very happy to see that the bond between these two would be alright and she had nothing to worry about.

'_They would be perfect brothers_!'

* * *

Kagome laughed as the baby widened his smile and let out a gurgle by his very delicate voice. Kagome played her finger on the small palm of Sasuke's as she made a weird movement with her finger on it.

"He's very happy with me doing that!" Kagome stated the fact to Itachi that was looking at them.

"He could've died out of happiness."

"..!" Kagome shocked at how bluntly Itachi said those words. "Don't said that, Itachi." Kagome smile faded away slightly.

"I'm just making a joke." Itachi said as he caressing his fingers at Sasuke's pudgy cheek.

"..with a serious and calm face." Kagome practically could feel the temperature dropped slightly. "Don't rub the amazing joke in him." Kagome said as she giggled awkwardly and maybe the way she wanted to rid the tense atmosphere was wrong because Itachi's body language was off.

Kagome looked at his act towards Sasuke. Kagome thought that this wouldn't happened - Itachi cold attitude. "I'm sorry then." Itachi said as he retracted his hand and went away from Kagome that was calling his name with her voice that was full with worry.

**~X~X~**

He was not angry or anything. It just he felt off.

Itachi ignored Kagome's pleas as he made his way towards the front door of his house, but before he could do that, Itachi was stopped by someone. His mother - Mikoto. Their gaze met as Mikoto smiled at Itachi.

"Kagome is calling you." Mikoto said as she knelt down on her knees put her hands on both Itachi's shoulders. "Don't make she worry, okay?"

Itachi avoided her gaze and slowly nodded.

"Good." Mikoto patted Itachi's head. "Off you go!" Mikoto laughed tiredly as she looked at Itachi's figure that was making his way toward Kagome.

* * *

"I thought that you have already went away." Kagome smiled after she saw Itachi figure.

"..."

"I'm sorry."

Itachi nodded. "I'm sorry too, nee-san." He flinched slightly at what he was calling her. He didn't know why but he felt sad by that.

"I wonder why and when we started to become like this - the 'sorry' word always come out of our mouths." Kagome pondered as she looked into Sasuke's eyes that was staring at her face as if he was listening to her. "It's like it has become our routine."

"..."

"This is all my fault.." Kagome mumbled, and Itachi didn't even catch the words as he too was pondering silently.

The baby then cried loudly as if he was trying to prevent something from happening from these two.

* * *

Forgive me for my grammar or any mistakes. And I just realized that Kakashi hair is silver! I know, I know. The chapter is so short. I'm so sorry. I will updated as soon as I can - this week.

Thanks to :

**Da Guest, gcardozaqromero1, mazius, Infinities Lover, Fanfictionlover1600, hateme101, Guest, ClaraS, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, crispybacon, Silversun XD, XxCrossLoverXx, Otaku-ka-ren, dizzydani666** and** newbieone.**

.. for the reviews. And For those whose **favorite**/**follow** this story, thanks guys and sorry for the long wait. I just focus in One Piece lately and Naruto has already finished! YAY! But not satisfied with the ending though. LOL! XD

I have_ write_ a new story, guys. Maybe you don't interest in it, but try to read it. It's **One Piece/Inuyasha**. I really really love One Piece and I watched it all over again from episode to another episode when I had free short time, but really, I had no time because I now work under my mom's and I promised to update as soon as possible this week.

WANTED : Beta-reader!

Love, Chienna!


	9. Nothing

Hey there! I'm not dead yet if you want to know, that's is. XD

Disclaimer : Naruto and Inuyasha are not mine! Sorry if there are OOC!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

"It's okay, Itachi. I'm not tired yet."

Kagome sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she looked at Itachi's stoic face and her mom's happy face that was watching them from a far. Kagome just returned back from her mission - which was totally easy for her and because of that, she was not tired at all. That was why she sang a song all the way to her house to hold her cute, chubby otouto and of course she was also happy to see Itachi! These days, she would catch the cute moments between the brothers even though Itachi never show it to her nor their parent. It's okay. That what makes these two the cutest brothers to her! She loves them too much~

But,

Her smile faded away when Itachi refused to give her Sasuke. The reason of that was because she's tired. No, no! She was not tired!

"Okay, okay. I will bath first, then I will go to you and Sasuke." Kagome's mouth curved up as she winked at Mikoto that was still staring with smile on her face. "It's a deal right, Itachi?" She crouched a bit for her eyes in the same level as Itachi.

Itachi seemed to think longer, but a few seconds after that, he nodded with a smirk that somehow only last for a moment. Itachi was slightly confused when Kagome held out her pinky finger to him as his eyes met her as if he asked her the meaning of it.

"It's a _yakusoku_ \- a deal, right?" Kagome repeated and Itachi nodded as a answer. "So, you must not broke this promise. _Okaa-sama_ will be the witness of this promise."

Mikoto's eyes slightly widened as she listened to them. "_Hai_." Itachi and Kagome exchanged a smile.

'I hope that nothing will ever happened to this family.'

* * *

**~X~X~**

Itachi put a finger to on the middle of his lips as Kagome entered the room silently. Kagome held her tears that wanted to come out when she realized that Sasuke was already asleep and that she couldn't play with her. Furthermore, the time seemed to envy her because it was already late night when she came from her mission. You don't know how fast she bath after the whole deal thing.

"Why don't you sleep too, Itachi?" Kagome whispered to Itachi so that the baby wouldn't wake up.

Itachi stared at Sasuke's face as he answered, "I will and you will too, nee-chan."

"I will." Kagome chuckled quietly. "Let's go." Kagome closed her distance between her and Sasuke that was in the crib, and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Sasuke-chan." Kagome held out her hand to Itachi that slightly surprised at her sudden action. "_Ikimashou!_"

Itachi, without hesitating, put his small hand to Kagome's slightly big and soft hand as they walked to his room. The house was quiet - telling them that everyone had already asleep. When they had reached his room and Itachi was already in his bed, Kagome tucked him under the blanket as she patted his head. Itachi closed his eyes as he listened to Kagome that was humming a song to him.

Before he drowned in his dreamless sleep, he could feel her soft lips on his forehead. "Goodnight to you too, Itachi."

That night... Everything seemed so good.

..._Too_ good.

* * *

**~1~P~I~E~C~E~**

The sun came out as Kagome hummed in her sleep.

_"**You are no one**!"_

"_W-who are you?!"  
_

_"**You're the one who brings the bad luck to this family**!"_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"**You should die a long time ago**!"_

_"Please..."_

_"**No one will want you nor hold you in their embrace**."_

_"Stop..."_

_"**You are totally useless**!"_

_"..!"_

_"**You couldn't even protect your family nor your friends**!"_

_"..It hurts!"_

_"**You're only could bring-**"_

Kagome gasped loudly and violently for air as she sat up in her bed. Her shirt was slightly wet with her sweats as the sweats on her forehead seemed to trail down her cheeks to her chin. Her hands were on her heart that was beating loudly. She looked around her to catch the voice that was haunting her dream, but it's not there. The dream was playing a trick on her. A trick. She chuckled at her still tense body for letting her guard up in her sleep.

"It was just a dream." She said to herself, hoping that her heart will calm down.

Kagome looked outside - it was still dark.

She hoped that someone - she didn't care who, will comfort her that night. Kagome wrapped her arms around her and laying down in her bed. She forced herself to sleep as tears came out of her closed eyes. Her body shook violently.

_"_It's not true!" Kagome said. "It's just a dream." She convinced herself. "It just a lie."

**"_-problem with you all the time as you kill them with your own hands!"_**

* * *

Forgive me for my grammar or any mistakes. Thanks guys for your reviews! I loved them. TvT

**to** **hateme101** : Hmmm. I want to stick to Naruto's plot. It just - I want Kagome to stick with them a while longer. No, no. Uhmm. Maybe.. I don't know what to say. XD Actually, people or everyone didn't know that she's a priestess nor she was from other world. She never told them She just needs time with Itachi and her power are slightly used in sparring and in her training. Anyway, thanks for the suggestions. Appreciate it! :D

**to Silversun XD** : Thanks~ XD

**to ClaraS** : Yeah. I am. Thanks. XD Hope you're happy~ with them..

**to fallingyuki** : Thank you. TvT. Wow~Three questions. Well. I want to just stick with Naruto's plot and all. So that means, there will be the massacre. XD Anyway, thanks nee~

**to dizzydani666** : LOL. HAHAHAHA. Maybe grey~ I don't know. We'll see in Naruto anime will come to end. XD Yeah, you're right! *thumb up* Thank you! TvT

~I love the interaction between One Piece and Naruto's authors. They seem likes very good friends. I just realized that it was Naruto - that was eating with Luffy! I am a fool. I am so sleepy and I haven't eat yet. MEATTTT!

Love, Chienna!


	10. I can't

Disclaimer : Inuyasha and Naruto are not mine. It belongs to the original authors.

Happy Reading~!

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**I can't**

"Nee-chan, what's wrong?"

Itachi's voice brought Kagome away from her mind. Kagome looked at him and smiled to rid off his worries for her. She didn't want anyone to worry and know about her dream. Let her the only one to suffer from this nightmare. Maybe the people in the feudal era hate her because she never told them that she will go away right after she killed Naraku.

Kagome released an empty chuckle as Itachi looked at her intensely.

Itachi went to the wooden crib at the corner of the room they were in and took the baby that was sleeping quietly in his arms. Kagome, that didn't notice Itachi that slowly and quietly went to her side, sat on the futon as she sighed heavily. She felt tired from the lack of sleeping and her strength slowly disappeared. It have been three night straight that the nightmare haunted her mind. She couldn't concentrate in anything that she was doing.

Her mind blank - didn't know how to solve this problem. One straight after another.

"-gome nee-chan!" Kagome's body slightly jumped from the shock of hearing Itachi's voice so close to her ears. She looked at her side to see Itachi's frown face. Kagome soon realized the baby in Itachi's arms as she quickly and quietly whispered to him.

"Why are you disturbing him, Itachi?" Kagome looked in his eyes. "Just let him stay in the crib."

Itachi's face remained unchanged as he shook his head. "No."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Why not?" She thought that Itachi would follow what she was saying to him, but no. He didn't.

"You..."

Kagome tensed when she heard Itachi suddenly included her while this case is about the baby. "What do you mean by that?" Kagome blinked a few times as she tried to consume his words. "What it has to do with me?"

"You haven't cradle nor touch Sasuke for a few days now. I thought that you're just tired, but..." Itachi stopped as he still locked his eyes with hers. The silence was in the air - it was uncomfortable for both of them to talk about it so suddenly. "What's in your mind, nee-chan?"

He tried to convince Kagome to trust him, to tell him whatever that disturbed her lately. Of course he'd noticed that something going on in her mind. The eyes bags under her eyes was one of the proves. Then, lately, she'd been staring off empty spaces. When dinner or eating times, not even half of her food were eaten - she had lost her appetite. She even forgot to greet Sasuke that seek for her attention every time he saw her.

"N-nothing. It just..." She unconsciously took a step backward which made Itachi move to her slowly.

As if knowing about the uncomfortable conversation, the baby in Itachi's arms awake from his sleep. Sasuke's eyes went to his brother's face. He blinked for a few times to fully awake but when his eyes went to Kagome's form, his lips formed a wide smile as he tried to catch her attention with his hand waving in the air. The tense atmosphere broke when they saw Sasuke had already awake. The raven haired girl quickly went to Itachi and gently took the baby in his arms.

"I-I will look after him." Kagome forced a smile on her face as she avoided her eyes from Itachi's. "You can go practice with Shisui."

Before Itachi could protest, Kagome's quickly increased her paces and after a few seconds, her figure had already disappeared from the room. The only left in that room was Itachi that solemnly staring at the wooden floor.

"...Why..?"

* * *

Kagome's tears trailing down her cheeks as she softly played with Sasuke's small fingers. "Gomene, Itachi."

Sasuke that seemed to understand her conflicted feelings, raised his small hand toward Kagome's face however it was impossible. Kagome that noticed this leaned toward him and quickly, his hand tried to caress her face, but it failed to do so.

Kagome chuckled at his attempted and Sasuke pouted at this.

A knock on her door snapped their attention from their fun, "Kagome, are you in there?" A soft voice entered Kagome's ears.

"Yes, okaa-san." Kagome replied and then her door opened to reveal her mother's figure. Instantly, she knew that her mother was very tired because she just came back from her job - which she didn't know what it was.

"What is it, okaa-san?" Mikoto was surprised when she saw Sasuke in her arms.

"I thought that something happened to you lately."

She thought that only Itachi noticed it, but her mother as well. "Nothing." She said, "I hope so." Kagome looked away from her mother's eyes to look at Sasuke.

"Kagome."

Kagome sighed quietly knowing that she can't hide it from her mother. She can run away from Itachi, but from her mother, she knew she can't. Her mother would force her till the end of the world. "Nightmare." Kagome muttered quietly.

"Nightmare?" Mikoto took her seat beside Kagome on her bed.

"Yes." Kagome nodded slowly. "I can't get it out of my mind."

"What is it about?" Mikoto patted Kagome's hand that was laying on her lap. "You can tell me. Maybe I can help you with it."

"It was dark... Every time I tried to fall asleep, it would enter my mind..." Kagome trailed, trying to remember her dream. She shook her head. The dream scared her, she could feel sweats formed on her forehead and her hands. She tried once again, but it was too scary - too dark. "I-I c-can't."

Mikoto's eyes were full with worries as she looked at Kagome's face. "It's okay. Maybe you can tell me another time." Mikoto hugged Kagome that sobbed quietly on her chest with her arms still holding Sasuke. Sasuke gurgled slightly at the sight in front of him. The dreams that haunted Kagome were bad than she thought it'd be. She wondered, what is that dream about.

* * *

Hi guys! It's been a while isn't it? Yeah, like usual, sorry for the grammar. It's bad. I know it, because it's been a while since I read English books and study them. So sorry for the bad grammar.

I sincerely apologise for the long wait. I hope that you're still with me. I felt like crying. LOL

Anyway, thanks guys for waiting this chapter. I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. I know it's short. But, I hope I can update this week. Please wait for me...

**#Chienna** (26/6/2015)


End file.
